Through the eyes of an outsider
by dapperswag
Summary: Kurt and Blaine catch the eye of a stranger on the street. How does the couple look through their eyes? One shot. Klaine. My second gift to Ashley. I don't own Glee.


**A/N:**

**My second gift to Ashley (allesandraq on tumblr). She wanted Klaine through someone else's point of view, someone who doesn't know them. I hope I did good and that you liked it!**

It was an early winter's morning. The ground was covered in snow, the sun peeking down at the citizens and sending a warm welcoming shiver down their spines. Christmas was drawing closer and everyone was probably out for some last minute shopping, or hurrying to get to work if they were more unfortunate. I was sitting on a bench at the park, listening absentmindedly to the chatter around me. Christmas break had started last night for me, but considering that I had to rise with the sun everyday when I worked I wasn't really used to sleeping in, and had ended up waking up at 7 am. I decided to take a walk around my neighborhood. New York was beautiful at this time of the year. Everyone seemed so carefree. I had sat down with intentions of people watch. I pulled my coat more tightly around me to avoid the chilly air. I let my eyes wander over the busy streets, examining no one in particular. A scent of fresh coffee hit my nostrils and my head automatically turned towards the small coffee shop by the corner. That's when I saw them.

It's funny how two ordinary boys could catch my attention so intently. They didn't stand out. Not even the crazy clothes one of them was wearing were bound to get many looks around here, but still my gaze was locked on them. They were young. Probably still in college. The shorter one with the slightly curly hair sneaked his arm around the other male's waist, who unconsciously leaned into his side as he continued talking. A look crossed both of their faces. A look of relief and happiness. The taller one stopped dead on his tracks and turned to his partner. Curly hair raised a questioning eyebrow. Crazy clothes just grinned before reaching for the back of his neck to pull him closer. Their lips met in a sweet kiss. It was breathtaking to see this display of affection from two so young people. The way they clutched to each other made my jaw drop a bit. Something told me that wherever they were from, they had not been allowed to kiss in public.

They finally broke apart and smiled lovingly at each other.

"What was that for?" curly hair asked.

"I love you."

Curly hair's eyes visibly softened. Even I could see it from across the street.

"Oh, Kurt, I love you, too."

Kurt seemed pleased with the answer and leaned his back onto the wall next to him.

"Who thought that we would end up in New York?" he said.

"I knew that you would end up here. It's where you belong."

"I belong with you."

Curly hair laughed. "Good thing I'm here with you then."

"It's a _very_ good thing," Kurt added with a smile. "I would be lost without you, Blaine. That first year was horrible."

"I don't recall any of the stories you told me 'horrible'," Blaine objected with a grin.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Well, they would've been better if you'd been here."

"I am here now."

Kurt just pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Well, come on. We still have some Christmas shopping to finish."

"Kurt, it's 9 in the morning. Can we at least stop for a coffee?" Blaine whined.

Kurt sighed exaggeratedly. "Fine."

I felt like such a stalker as I crossed the street and entered the same coffee shop they had just disappeared into.

I spotted them immediately. They were standing in the line deciding what beverage to get. I quietly stepped up behind them, pretending I was contemplating my own coffee order as I listened in on their conversation.

"Are you sure it's fine that Cooper's coming?" Blaine asked.

"Of course it's fine. He's your brother. He's part of the family."

"But I thought that maybe you wanted to spend the holidays with your dad and Finn."

"Blaine, we _live_ together. It's not just my Christmas. Plus, I like Cooper. He can tell me stories of you as a baby." The grin was evident in Kurt's voice.

Blaine nudged him gently. "So can Burt."

"I have nothing to worry about. I was a perfect child," Kurt said and held his head high. Blaine let out a laugh just was it was their turn to order.

They seemed so at ease with each other. They talked carelessly about what was on their mind. They must've been together for a long time. Maybe they were high school sweethearts. Not many couples survived long distance relationships, but the way they'd talked about how Kurt had been here for a year without Blaine and considering they were still together, they seemed to be going strong. It was adorable really. They were now bickering over what kind of cupcake to buy. They acted like an old married couple, but still seemed so in love that it made my heart ache. This was love right here.

They finally grabbed their coffees and two fresh baked chocolate muffins and walked towards the exit. I decided to let them go. I had done enough stalking for one day. Maybe I would see them again if I was lucky, but for now I silently gave all my support to the two young men called Kurt and Blaine. I knew they would survive. True love always survived.


End file.
